This invention relates generally to a bathtub, and, in particular, to a bathtub having a flat tile edge rim which is installed such that the tub rim is flush with a horizontal tiled surface.
In general, conventional tubs include a sump portion and an upper rim extending therearound which includes a downwardly depending skirt. Such prior art tubs having drop edge sides require tile and grout to be formed up to the sides of the sump portion of the tub creating problems for cleanability and access. In addition, since the tiled surface extends to the side of the tub, the tiles may form sharp edges and provide an unseemly appearance. Further, the construction of the prior art readily allows water to seep under the tile causing the grout to deteriorate and the tile to become loose.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a bathtub with a new rim configuration which allows the installation of a bathtub into a receiving region such that the tub rim is flush with the tiled surface.